Several recent trends impact classical business computing application architectures. For example, rich user interfaces require provision of comprehensive refined business information at PC response times while large enterprises are integrating and streamlining separate business systems into one comprehensive instance to consolidate information and reduce computing costs. At the same time, application service providers want to offer these business systems through hosted, on demand business solutions to a maximum number of users while minimizing the need for computing systems to keep operating costs low. However, the increasing amounts of information needed to fulfill business and compliance requirements necessitates high performance computer systems. Further, the integration of different application areas, such as financial, sales, purchasing, production, projects or human resources, into consolidated computing systems have increases complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to efficiently process data to keep operating costs low.